


Cuddling

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling, F/F, POV Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn’t mind public displays of affection. In fact, she loves them. But <i>private</i> displays of affection she doesn’t understand.</p><p>Square prompt: Cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Lydia doesn’t mind public displays of affection. In fact, she loves them. She’s not ashamed to say she’s a little possessive, and those little displays show people that her current partner is _off limits_. _Private_ displays of affection she doesn’t understand. Why would you need to hold someone’s hand if they’re already sitting next to you? Cuddling is a complete mystery to her. She’s tried it, but decided that it’s only for after sex, when she’s still orgasm-high. At any other time it makes her feel claustrophobic.

With Laura, things feel different. When Laura holds her hand and twines their fingers together, Lydia doesn’t want to let go. When Laura places an unannounced kiss on her cheek, Lydia feels her lips tick up in a smile and a blush creeping onto her cheeks. When Laura has her arm around Lydia’s shoulder or waist, Lydia wants to burrow into Laura’s side. She wants to stay in their own private bubble, even when they’re alone.

Which is a small problem, because when they’d started dating Lydia told Laura that she didn’t like to cuddle. Laura nodded, said that was fine, and Lydia had sighed in relief.

Now, Lydia wishes she never had that talk with her girlfriend. She isn’t so much touch-starved, as cuddle-starved. She didn’t even know that was possible.

They’re watching a movie in Laura’s dorm. Lydia can feel the warm line of her girlfriend’s body against her side. They’re connected from shoulder to hip, and one of Laura’s legs is half draped over hers. It’s nice, but it’s not enough. Lydia wants to curl into her girlfriend’s side, have Laura’s arm wrapped around her, be enveloped in Laura’s warmth.

‘What’s wrong?’ Laura asks, pausing the movie.

‘What?’

‘You’re frowning.’

Lydia quickly relaxes her face.

‘Don’t do that.’ Laura turns to her and places a hand against her cheek. Lydia leans into it, closing her eyes. ‘Don’t pretend nothing is going on. You’ve been frowning since the movie started.’

Lydia opens her mouth to tell her what she wants, but snaps it shut, suddenly feeling embarrassed. It’s ridiculous. She has no problem telling Laura what she wants in bed. She doesn’t have a problem talking with Laura about _anything_ , but somehow this feels like it’s too much, too personal. Her heart starts to beat a little faster and her palms are sweaty.

‘Lydia?’ Laura squeezes her hand in encouragement.

Lydia opens her eyes and looks into Laura’s expectant and open face. She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth, but again nothing comes out. She huffs in frustration. It shouldn’t be this hard to say four little words. _I want to cuddle_. That’s it. That’s all she needs to say, but the lump in her throat makes it impossible.

Her words are out of order at the moment, so Lydia acts. She grabs Laura’s arm and wraps it around her. Scooting closer, she lifts her feet up on the bed, and then places her head on Laura’s shoulder.

The moment Lydia is comfortably curled into Laura’s side, the lump in her throat disappears.

‘I want to cuddle.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
